Das Gesicht hinter dem Lippenstiftlächeln finden
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Ginnys Nerven verbrennen vor Angst, ihr Herz flattert und gefangen in ihrer Kurzschlussreaktion und weil sie endlich dieses Gesicht hinter dem Lippenstiftlächeln nicht mehr sehen will, hebt sie den Eimer und kippt ihr das Eiswasser über den Kopf. FEMSLASH


**Das Gesicht hinter dem Lippenstiftlächeln finden**

[#_1592] _Find a face behind this lipstick smile_

Wütend stochert Ginny in ihrem Porridge herum. Sie wird ihr irgendwann das Lippenstiftlächeln vom Gesicht wischen, irgendwann wird sie sie endlich brechen, brechen brechen, damit da endlich mehr ist, nicht mehr dieses Allerweltslächeln, diese Gleichgültigkeit in ihrem Alle-sind-es-wert, alle sind besonders, und hey, Muggle, Zauberer, Mädchen, Jungen, alle sind so gleich - gleich für sie. Sie ist immer so nett. Zu allen ist sie so nett. Und jeder mag sie und jeder lächelt sie an und niemals sieht sie wirklich hin.

„Ginny, was hat dein Porridge dir getan?"

Wütender Blick. Auch Hermione mag sie. Schwärmt von ihrem Unterricht, obwohl sie doch nichts Neues lernt.

Ginny hatte ihre Mugglekundewahl schon nach der ersten Stunde bereut und war schon bald nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Der Stoff hatte sie einfach zu sehr gelangweilt und ihr Lächeln sie zu sehr geschmerzt. Dieses Lächeln für jeden, so wahllos.

Nie sah sie wirklich sie. Sie war nur eine von vielen, nur eine, die sie anlächelte, mit ihrem roten Lippenstiftlächeln, die sie ansah mit ihren sauber geschminkten Augen, die sie ansah mit ihrer verschlossenen Offenheit. Jetzt ist Ginny wenigstens die, die immer schwänzt.

Alle mögen sie, dabei ist sie schlimm, schlimmer als Snape, der sie übrigens auch mag, wahrscheinlich nur, weil er ihr Lippenstiftlächeln mag. Es ist schön, ja, und auch ihr Ausschnitt ist schön, ihre üppige Figur, und ihre roten Fingernägel und die blonden Hochsteckfrisuren. Ja, sie ist schön, ist jung, hat in Hogwarts angefangen in dem Jahr, als Ginny endlich auch dort hin durfte, musste ja _Quirrel _ersetzten, Quirrel, der gestorben war.

Und selbst damit ging sie gut um. Selbst dieses Thema hat sie geschafft sensibel zu behandeln, war so nett, nett, nett! Hat über Mugglekrankheiten gesprochen, über Tod und die Einstellung zum Leben, die entsteht, wenn man eben nicht weiß, dass man Krebs mit Magie besiegen kann. Wenn man nicht weiß, dass man die Nervenkrankheit Amyotrophe Lateralsklerose mit einem Belladonnatrank und der dazugehörigen Behandlung innerhalb von Wochen heilen kann.

Ginnys Bauch flattert, sieht, wie sie vom Lehrertisch aufsteht, etwas plump, ist immer etwas ungeschickt, ungeschickt aber schön, so schön, so schön, sieht wie sie über die volle große Halle blickt, wie ihre Augen den länglichen Haustischen folgen, Gesicht um Gesicht, Grüße lächelnd erwidert, sieht ihre Augen, blaue Auge, die sich in ihre Augen bohren. Ihre Lippenstiftlippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. Ginnys Bauch flattert.

Der Ellenbogen Rons trifft sie schmerzhaft.

„Gin, was denn los mit dir, du hast ja gar nichts gegessen", bringt er mit vollem Mund hervor.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger", antwortet sie und steht auf.

Sie stehen beiden, Professor Burbage spricht mit Professor Vektor. Charity heißt sie, Charity Burbage. Charity, selbst ihr Name ist so widerlich süß, so nett. Sie könnte kotzen, dreht sich mit flatterndem Umhang um und verlässt die Halle. Sie will nur weg, will nicht sehen, wie sie zu allen so nett ist, wie sie nur eine von vielen ist, die an ihrem Lippenstiftlächeln hängt, nur eine von denen ist, die kindisch erröten, wenn sie sie anlacht, so widerlich süß.

Ginny stößt das Schlossportal auf. Sie hat noch Zeit vor der ersten Schulstunde. Die Hitze, die ihr bereits entgegenschlägt, kündigt den heißen Tag und das baldige Ende des Schuljahres an. Es war Sommer.

Automatisch wählen ihre Füße den Weg vorbei an den drei Buchen, zu dem Haselnussstrauch, dessen Wurzeln sie manchmal im Kräuterkundeunterricht ausgraben musste. Sie lässt sich auf die Bank vor ihm fallen und alles fällt von ihr, die Wut, die Sehnsucht und ihre Augenbrauen fallen, fallen, fallen, hinterlassen pochende Kochschmerzen und einen dünnen Schweißfilm.

Nun ist Ginny froh, dass sie ihren Zauberstab mit zum Frühstück genommen hatte und zieht ihn heraus. Sie dreht sich um und erkennt sofort Rot zwischen den Ästen des Haselnussstrauches, muss lächeln, als sie daran denkt, dass es doch gut war, ihren Kräuterkundeeimer liegen gelassen zu haben, weil sie keine Lust auf stickige Gewächshäuser und Wurzelschälen hatte und stattdessen die Schulstunde damit verbracht hatte, Figuren aus Rauch aus ihrem Zauberstab erscheinen zu lassen.

Aber jetzt hat der Eimer doch noch einen Zweck.

Sie krabbelt unter Zweige, flucht, als ihre Haare hängen bleiben, zerrt und dann hat sie den roten Eimer und setzt sich wieder. Sie konzentriert sich und kurz danach schießt endlich ein Schwung Wasser aus ihrem Zauberstab und ergießt sich im Eimer. Nun nur noch etwas Kälte, noch ein klein wenig. Eine dünne Eiskruste bildet sich auf der Oberfläche und zufrieden stellt Ginny den nun schweren Eimer auf den bemoostem Boden, zieht Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und durchbricht mit ihren Fersen die dünne Eisschicht um endlich willkommene Kühle zu empfangen.

„Miss Weasley, hier sind Sie."

Erschrocken hebt Ginny den Kopf, kennt diese runde Stimme, die so gut zu dem schönen Gesicht passt.

Ihre Wut lodert wieder auf, sie bläht ihre Nasenflügel, ihr Blick wird so hart, hart, hart, härter noch, als sie so nah kommt, dass sie sie rieeechen kann, rieeechen kann, wie warm und weich und sanft sie riecht, wie warm, weich, sanft sie sein muss, oh Merlin.

Professor Burbage setzt sich ohne nachzufragen neben Ginny und berührt leicht ihre nacktes Knie.

„Das ist ja schlau", schmunzelt sie und betrachtet den Kübel mit dem Eiswasser.

„Hm."

Ginny traut ihrer Stimme nicht, warum ist sie hier? Hier mit ihr allein?

„Schade finde ich es immer noch, dass Sie meinen Unterricht nicht besuchen. Aber ich nehme an, dass Sie sich dafür nur Ihrem Vater zuliebe eingetragen haben, oder? Ich kenne ihn vom Studium."

„Hm."

Langsam läuft Ginny rot an, wünscht sich so sehr, dass sie weggeht, dass sie sie übersieht, genauso behandelt wie alle anderen, sie bestraft für ihr Schwänzen und nicht so verdammt lieb, nett, heiß ist, oh Merlin ist ihr heiß.

Professor Burbage seufzt. Charity, oh Merlin, sie ist so schön, so so schön mit ihrem lieben rundem Gesicht und ihren roten Lippen, so schön mit den Grübchen und- Ginny schüttelt den Kopf.

„Miss Weasley, ich-", sie räuspert sich, „Ginevra. Ich finde es wirklich schade, dass wir uns nicht verstehen. Habe ich Ihnen mal Unrecht getan? Oder ist es, weil Ihr Vater und ich befreundet sind?"

Ginny schweigt, traut ihrem Mund nicht, hat Angst, dass ihre Lippen sich verplappern, aussprechen, wie wunderwunderwunderschön sie ist und wie toll sie riecht und wie sehr sie-

„Ginevra, ich wäre wirklich gerne eine Bezugsperson für Sie. Ich muss gestehen ...", sie stottert und Ginny kann nicht anders als aufzusehen. Oh Merlin, sie errötet und sieht so süß aus, so schön.

Sie atmet einmal tief durch, richtet sich auf und begegnet Ginnys Blick. Noch dunkler errötend spricht sie weiter: „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich sehr von Ihnen angezogen fühle. Und ich befürchte, dass Sie dies wissen und mir deswegen so aus dem Weg gehen. Ich... falls sie befürchten, ich könnte irgendetwas tun, dass Ihnen nicht Recht ist, dann möchte ich Sie beruhigen. Niemals würde ich die Schülerin-Lehrerin-Grenze übertreten, ich werde Sie nie mit meinen Gefühlen belästigen. Aber bitte, es schmerzt mich sehr, sie immer so traurig schauen zu sehen."

Ginnys Haut ist von Gänsehaut überzogen. Ihr Herz rast. Ihr Kopf füllt sich mit Vakuum.

Die Sekunden rasen, rasen wie ihr Herz, rasen im Schneckentempo. Die Sekunden lassen Charitys Hand näher kommen und als ein Vogel hinter ihnen im Strauch landet und lautes Zwitschern von sich gibt, zucken sie beide zusammen.

Das Erwachen folgt wie ein Schlag in Ginnys Gesicht.

Ginny schreckt hoch und schmeißt beinahe den Eimer um, in dem ihre Füße noch immer stehen. Sie steigt heraus und bevor sie ihrem Fluchtinstinkt nachgibt, gibt sie ihrem Verlangen nach, in Charitys Gesicht zu blicken – noch ein Schlag.

Sie hat es geschafft ihr ihr Lippenstiftlächeln vom Gesicht gewischt, hat geschafft, dass die so sorgfältig geschminkten Augen auslaufen, Maskara verwischt. Sie hat sie zum Weinen gebracht, hat es geschafft, dass sie nicht mehr lächelt, lächelt, lächelt, immer so perfekt wie eine Maske.

Ginny sieht hinter die Maske und panische Angst befällt sie.

Angst im Angesicht dieses Brennens in ihr, der großen Angst der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sein, wieder ein Lächeln auf die Lippenstiftlippen zu zaubern, ihren warmen Atem wieder regelmäßig gehen zu lassen, ihr warme warme Liebe zu schenken, Angst davor, zu Leben, denn das Leben führt nun mal zum Tod, für Muggle genauso wie für Zauberer und erst wenn sie Charity ihr Liebe schenken ließ, kann sie sie wieder verlieren.

Ginnys Nerven verbrennen vor Angst, ihr Herz flattert und gefangen in ihrer Kurzschlussreaktion und weil sie endlich dieses Gesicht hinter dem Lippenstiftlächeln nicht mehr sehen will, hebt sie den Eimer und kippt Charity das Eiswasser über den Kopf.


End file.
